


Mine

by Lucy_the_hobbit



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blushing Scout, F/M, Funny, Got your ankles, Kinda Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_the_hobbit/pseuds/Lucy_the_hobbit
Summary: The Red Scout has swiped the Blu intelligence! It's up the Blu scout to get it back, by any means nesscessary!





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This one of the peices I posted on ff.net as Icequeenxx. I don't own any of the characters or places mentioned. They belong to valve. I just own a copy of the game. Please enjoy, and I would love some feedback. :) 
> 
> Tumblr: lucythehobbitxxx

"Take that, ya lousy camper" I yelled as I swung my baseball bat and hit the Red Sniper.

I watched as his head whipped to the side and his neck cracked audibly. He slumped back against the wall of the cave and slid down it slowly. It all happened in slow motion to me. His body faded in a red glow as he was sent back to re-spawn. I looked around the cave for an ammo crate and some health packs. I found a health pack and an ammo crate. I drank the health and felt my energy return to me. I restocked my pistol and scattergun. They were standard issue for any scout. I put some spare ammo into my brown bag, which was slung across my body.

"Come in, Scout!" yelled a voice into my headset. I winced in pain as the Soldier's loud voice filled my ear.

"Yea, soldier boy!" I replied, into the microphone attached to the earpiece.

"The enemy scout has stolen MY intelligence" he shouted. I winced again.

"Now, soldier. We've been over this a thousand times. It's not your intelligence, it belongs to the team" I teased the overzealous American.

"Now you listen here maggot, you will retrieve MY intelligence and you WILL do it NOW" he roared.

"Alright, Alright" I yelled, angrily.

I pulled off my baseball cap and headset. I ran my fingers through my blonde bob, taking out some of the tangles. I put my cap and headset back on. I tightened my leather belt which held up my knee length skirt. I pulled up my socks to my knees and tighten the Velcro straps of my running shoes. I was ready to go.

I set off running around the dust bowl. The sun was blazing down on the arena. The arena was filled with a dead heat. It was very difficult to run in. I stopped underneath a ledge with my back to a wall. This eliminated the threat of getting sniped by snipers and the possibility of getting backstabbed by those spooky spies. I cursed to myself. The dust bowl was the largest arena. How the fuck was I supposed to find the Red Scout in this place before the Administrator called an end to the round. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I touched my earpiece.

"Hey Snipes. Can you spot the Red scout?" I asked. I crossed my fingers and waited for the Australian to response.

"Yea, Sheila. I see 'im. He's on the nort' side of the bowl" he responded. I punched the air in success.

"Can you slow him down? Soldier has ordered me to retrieve the intelligence" I explained, quickly. I began to run to the North side of the arena.

"Yea, I'll slow the lil ankle bitter down" he chuckled.

"Thanks, Snipes. Oh, by the way, don't call me Sheila" I said, pumping the muscles in my legs to go faster. The Red Scout was faster than me, but not to today! I cackled to myself like a hyena. I ran as fast as I could. I pulled out my baseball bat, as I whooped loudly. The Red Scout came into view. He was running like a bat out of hell.

"Now, Snipes" I shouted.

A single gunshot filled the air. I cheered loudly as the Red Scout stumbled slightly. That was all I needed. I spun my bat and cocked it ready to strike.

"Hey loser" I shouted. The young man looked up and horror crossed his face.

"Oh shi..." the word was cut off as I swung my bad as hard as I could. I smirked as it collided with his temple. The force knocked him back and flat on his back. I poked his knee to ensure he was dead. No response.

"I am the Scout here" I yelled at his lifeless form. I picked up the Blu Briefcase and strapped it to my back. I took off running back towards the Blu base. Right now, I was the number one target for the Red Team. I dodged around gunfire and rockets. I pulled out my scattergun and cocked it. I used it to clear a path, blasting targets aside. I stopped in the mouth of one of the tunnels to catch my breath. The heat was killing me. My heart stopped as I felt a thick object poked me in the small of my back. I looked over my shoulder. My heart jumped.

"Yo, what's up?" smirked the Red Scout.

Before I could react, he swung his wooden baseball bat and hit me in the gut. I bent over in pain, all the wind went from my body.

"Yoink" he grinned widely, as he snatched the intelligence from my back.

"Hey" I shouted, standing up clutching my ribs. Big mistake. His bat collided with the side of my head. I felt pain shoot through my temple as my head began to spin. I fell to the ground. I watched as he dashed off.

"Shit" I cursed as I tried to stand up.

"Medic" I shouted. Out of nowhere, the Blu Medic appeared. He nodded and pointed his medi-gun at me. A light blue beam shot from the gun and hit my body. I felt all the pain leave my body and I felt energised.

"Thanks, Doc," I said, as I stood up.

"Your velcome" he smiled, as he turned and ran back to the fray.

I picked my baseball bat and chased after the Red Scout.

I caught up with him in a matter of seconds, thanks to the over-heal. I skidded and performed a baseball slide. I caught him with it and he was sent flying. I grinned and jumped up. I grabbed the briefcase and prepared to make my getaway. My grin left my face as I felt a hand grab my ankle. I fell flat on my face. I looked behind me. The Red Scout had a wide grin on his face and a hand wrapped around my ankle. Pining my ankle down, he reached up and grabbed the case from me.

"Mine" he cheered, as he jumped up. He planted a foot on my back as he began to run. I lunged forward and gripped his ankle. It was his turn to face plant. I jumped up and snatched the case from his scrawny hand.

"Mine" I shouted as I made to escape.

I felt him grab my ankle again. I face planted again. I rolled on to my back to kick him off. Another big mistake. The Red Scout threw his body forward and straddled my waist. I struggled against him.

"This is mine" he gloated, as he pried the case from my fingers. I looked up at him in anger. I stopped struggling as I was struck by his good looks. He had a boyish quality to his face and a pair of bright blue eyes. He was different from all the other men around as all of them looked rugged and battle ready. He looked fresh out of high school. He looked into my light brown eyes and stopped moving.

"One minute remaining" shouted the Administrator.

I had to get that briefcase from him or we would lose. I bit my lip and looked into his eyes. I reached up and ran my fingers down his cheek.

"You're kinda cute" I smiled, softly. The Red Scout looked shocked and blushed.

"Hmm, th-thank you" he stammered. I cupped the back of his head and pulled his lips to mine. His lips were thin and chapped from the heat and dust but warm. I started to enjoy the kiss as did he. He brought his hands down to rest on my waist. This was my chance. Slowly, I bend my knee and brought it up. I gave him a swift knee in the groin. The Red Scout pulled away and howled in pain. He rolled off me, holding his groin as he cried in pain. I jumped to my feet and picked up the case.

"See ya, chucklenuts" I gloated, as I dashed off. I made it back to the base with seconds to spare. I set down the case and touched my lips. I had just kissed the Red Scout. Oh, my God. My heart was pounding. I could not believe it.

"Good work, Scout," said the Spy as he materialised beside me. I looked up in shock, still speechless. He chuckled.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me" he smiled, slyly before leaving the room.

 


End file.
